Falling into pieces
by Shaynie
Summary: Weiss is given a mission to stop an incurable disease from destroying Japan, but they find themselves in the middle of another world...where they meet some very old enemies...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – Not mine – but I claim all plot related devices

Warnings – yes, this is shounen-ai – no I don't care if you don't like it. It's cute *_* Y/O,R/K – with a loverly Shwarz intro later

Omi sighed as he turned away from his computer. The information didn't match up. Again. For the past week he had been spending as much time as possible checking the internet for information, he had little better to do after the schools had been shut down. The other three members of Weiss had, not surprisingly, been less then helpful. 

            He had been awake for hours, trying to discover the reason for the outbreak of a new disease but, as of yet, he had not found any leads into the sickness. He had traversed the internet for over two days straight, barely taking time to sleep or eat – and he was back where he started. With nothing. Twice he had thought he had something but the information had been directly conflicting with information that Kritiker had given them. Or it made no sense.

            He felt like screaming in frustration.

            But he didn't – he never would. He had to get to the bottom of this. The illness had already claimed seventeen lives and hundreds had already been diagnosed with signs of the illness; it looked like a common cold in the first two days of infection (and this was the point were it was the most highly virulent) but then the symptoms got worse. But it could take weeks for any more prominent signs to develop. And what was worse was that regular illnesses, seldom caught, began to sicken people in an outrageous pace. It was almost as if all of Japan had suddenly lost their immune systems.

The actual illness, Jayfa's Death, had a multitude of symptoms often ranging from things as little as sneezing to pneumonia like coughing that induced vomiting. Outright catatonia was a common sign – the only problem being that the brain wave patterns ended up becoming confused only a few hours after the enforced slumber. These people were not the ones in serious danger though. Those that developed rashes or severe coughs were the most likely to have a danger of death – the rashes usually spread to intense welts that bleed and pussed, the cough became something close to pneumonia – except that the lungs ended up being ruptured from the inside out slowly.

            That information they had been given, the cause of the disease was unknown, there was no direct link between any one patient. The first symptoms were found in a young girl in Osaka, another was a healthy 20-year old man in Tokyo. Geography, age, nothing had a similar factor in it. It was almost as if someone had fickly decided to choose one or another for a sick twisted experiment. Omi shuddered, there was nothing for him to do but keep going, keep trying to find new ways to find information…the only problem was that he was so tired. 

            He halfheartedly tried to keep his eyes open, but it didn't work. He ended up yawning and he sighed in contentment as he felt the first brush of sleep he had had in two days. It didn't even matter that he was slumped sideways, half on the floor, half in his computer chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yohji paused as he heard the sound of the keyboard stop and then a rather large thud coming from the corner Omi had occupied steadily for the last week. He knew the missions parameters, but Omi had taken an almost obsessive cast to searching for information, for all they knew it could simply be an epidemic that was natural…not from some psycho with a chemistry lab. But they had been ordered on a mission, and if they ignored the implied threat in the word 'order' then they might find themselves back on the street…and very much away from Kritiker. 

Yohji sighed and heaved himself off the couch, moving languidly towards the computer to see if Omi had found something. He had to squint to even begin to see the boy in the pile of papers and other paraphernalia that surrounded him. The boy had fallen against the floor and was, if he was not mistaken, sleeping peacefully. Yohji grinned, it was just like Omi to overwork himself to this extent, but they could help with discovering the hidden agenda of whatever enemy they were fighting at this present point…if there even was an enemy.

For now though…Omi was definitely the top concern. Yohji paused, examining how best to pick up the younger assassin from his sprawled position without waking him…and without hurting himself in the process. He finally just shrugged and tugged the boy up into a sitting position. He picked Omi up, trying to balance the child in a semi-comfortable position. He succeeded, possibly only because the boy was so tired. He whimpered a little in his sleep, his impossibly childish face looking even younger as he struggled against the weak grip that the oldest Weiss had. Yohji just shook his head and hauled the boy over to their overstuffed couch, laying him down on it and dropping a blanket over him. "K'so Omittchi…if you keep up like this you'll end up being an insomniac like me…" 

The boy only grumbled a response, half opening his eyes, then quickly turning over and gripping the blanket to himself tightly. "Y'ji-kun…ar'ga…" He slurred, before sleep claimed him once more. Yohji only laughed and sat down on the other couch, if only to make sure the boy didn't start his binge once more the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews onegai? I'd appreciate it!

Anyways – this is just the prologue – it'll get a lot better, ne. Anwyays…

JA!


	2. Chapter 1

Omi awoke the next morning feeling worse then he had in a long time. He shook his head, trying to break away from disorientation but he couldn't manage it. All he could do was focus on vague memories of Yohji picking him up the night before and carrying him to the couch that he was now on. He groaned, clutching at his head. He had a pounding headache, something that had most likely plagued for many days but he had grown to ignore it. Now all he could do was think about getting food and getting rid of the headache.

He heard a low chuckle and turned to see Yoji staring at him. The older assassin was dressed in tight jeans and a crop top, usual attire for him. But what was really surprising was that he was laughing at Omi, and he held in his hands the one thing that Omi wanted above all else now. Two Tylenols and a full breakfast.

Now – for four bachelors it was near impossible to get a decent meal at many times of the day, and it was made even harder by their rather odd schedules. The four men were a team, but only in appearances. They would protect each other to protect themselves, nothing more. It was almost a mockery of real teamwork if any of it at all could truly be called teamwork. Omi would spend hours on the computer, and then someone else would go kill someone. 

It was easy – right?

But the four men whose lives had lead them towards this were often surrounded by their own doubts and their own insecurities. The four were so caught up in their own endeavors that oft times it would go unnoticed for one to fall extremely ill – Omi was somewhat of an exception. For some reason all three elder members of Weiss were abnormally protective of their youngest member.

Yohji moved towards the younger blonde and handed him the rather traditional breakfast – something that was also uncommon in their household. He squeled in delight when he saw the breakfast Yohji was offering to him. Natto, miso soup, smoked salmon, and rice. It had been longer then he cared to remember since he had taken a full breakfast. He grinned.

"Arigatoo Yohji-kun. Demo…Doushite?" 

Yohji just grinned at him. "Ohayoo Omi-kun. It's nothing really, but you looked like you needed it. Plus – this means I get to find out what you've been working on these past few days."

Omi groaned, downing some of the food. He had already swallowed the Tylenols with the green tea. His headache was still there, but he could deal with it at this point. He told Yohji of his rather…pointed lack of success between bites of food. It was odd to have Yohji paying so much attention to him, but he wasn't going to complain.

"But I'm not going to give up" Omi muttered finally. He sighed, trying to ignore the pain in his body. It was something that he definitely did not want to deal with.

Yohji looked at him knowingly, then smirked. "All right chibi. I'll be around if you need any help," He ignored the snort Omi threw in his direction at that comment. "And I'll make sure you at least get something to eat…ok?"

"Hai hai." Omi said, already getting up. His mind was only focused on one thing at that point. The boy felt like he had to get to the bottom of the odd malady…and if he didn't then something dreadful might happen.

@

Ken looked around the flower shop and sighed. The Koneko had been dead ever since the laws had been placed, to hem the plague in they said. 

Confinement was not a fun thing for anyone to deal with, especially not for the team of rather…irritable assassins. Omi had disappeared as far as they were concerned. His obsession over the mission was rather incomprehensible at times. He had nothing to gain and yet…he seemed driven to discover the true cause of the illness. Yohji had somehow managed to find a way to go on dates…slipping out and meeting his "dates" at prearranged places and times. It was too covert for Ken. Aya had taken it the worst. Magic Bus was almost inundated with new cases and he had yet to be able to find out where his sister had been placed. For all he knew she could already be dead.

That made him even worse then usual.

Ken had, with his rather precocious nature, been able to keep his temper in check. But Aya was already pressing in on his boundaries. There was nothing wrong with brooding every so often but…Aya was taking this to an extreme. 

It irritated Ken.

Aya stared stoically around the store, not moving. He had stayed in that position for the last three hours, a book lying forgotten on his lap. Ken smiled, and moved towards him. 

This was the time to act. He hesitantly tapped Aya on the shoulder, and jumped back when the man neatly grabbed his arm. The redhead glared at Ken steadily, daring him to try and draw his arm back.

He did.

The fight that occurred wasn't particularly pretty. Both men had been in the others company for too long. They knew who would win before the fight started and it seemed like this was a simple excursion into pointlessness. Ken's upper body strength would allow him to win if the fight rested solely in fists.

Until Yohji ran upstairs and stopped them. Aya glowered at the older man that had bodily pushed between them. Aya took stock of his injuries and sighed. He was barely scratched and Ken looked only slightly pained.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We've got a mission as soon as we figure out what the hell is going on and you two decide to beat the shit out of each other? What's going on?" His voice was haggard, his appearance tired. Ken stared in surprise as he realized that perhaps Yohji was the one that had been changed the most by the constant presence of his teammates.

Aya pushed past them and headed upstairs, towards their apartments.

Without saying a word. As usual.

Ken glowered after him, trying to move, but Yohji held him away from leaving.

"Kenken – just drop it!" Yohji sighed, his jade eyes closed and angry looking. Ken brushed off the older mans hands and stomped away from the flower shop – heading towards the kitchen in their apartments.

Yohji watched Ken leave, his eyes finally betraying the hurt he felt. The entire situation was ludicrous – if the entire island was subjugated into a state of martial law then Japan would crumble…quickly.

@

Omi tapped at the keyboard constantly, his eyes quickly scanning and rejecting most of the information that he could find. His blue eyes were sore and red, and he was sweating profusely. He knew what it meant…but chose to ignore it. If he could find the answers to his questions then it wouldn't matter in the end…right?

He worked, as he had for the last week. Obsessively, ignoring even the minute need of his body. His head has started throbbing before he had even sat down and he it had only escalated since. His body demanded more sleep but Omi steadfastly ignored it, and everything around him to the point of insanity. He didn't even notice when Yohji came down the stairs to bring him dinner, the lunch the older man had brought lay untouched on one of the tables. 

Omi jumped when Yohji carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.  He smiled up at the older man briefly then tried to turn back to his computer. He tried. Yohji wouldn't let him. The older man had placed the tray beside his lunch and had grabbed his arm forcibly, trying to get him to pay attention.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi screeched, trying to pull away. "Leave me alone – I'll eat it… I just have to finish with this site."

Yohji shook his head and smirked. He looked down at the younger boy and continued to drag him towards the couch. "I don't believe you chibi! I made you lunch and you didn't eat that… so I figured I'd come down and join you for dinner." 

Omi glared up at the older man and finally, grumbling a bit, acceded to the wishes of the eldest member of Weiss. Yohji handed the boy one of the mugs of green tea, then took his. The dinner wasn't particularly nutritious, but the instant raman was as close as Yohji actually got to cooking. The breakfast was actually all bought, ready made, at the grocery store. Omi grinned a little bit and took a tentative sip of his tea. It was very warm and it tasted a little odd, a bit sweet.

"Ne, Yohji-kun – did you put honey in the ocha?" His expression was curious, showing a bit more of his normal self.

"Hai, chibi." Yohji grinned. "It tastes better that way…right?"

Omi nodded and started in on his dinner. It didn't really take that long and soon Yohji had drawn him out in conversation. He told the older blonde that he was having a lot of trouble finding a way to link the disease. He really did not understand why Kritiker had sent them on this mission…it didn't seem like it was Weiss style.

Yohji looked at him earnestly, checking to make sure that the tea was at least finished. He grinned to himself a bit, watching the boy talk. _'He really is a special case'_ Yohji thought, his eyes showing concern. The boy was looking a little…stretched. It was as if he had put too much of himself into the project and he wouldn't slow down. The boy yawned a bit, rubbing his eyes. 

Omi looked around blurrily. He was really tired all of a sudden…sleepy. He yawned again and suddenly it hit him. "I…" He started but never quite finished. The drug finally caught up with him, leaving him slumped against the leather of the couch.

"You'll thank me eventually Omi-kun" Yohji said picking the boy up. He was lighter then he had been yesterday…the few meals he had been forced to eat had not helped. Yohji sighed and picked up the slumbering child yet again…fighting a sense of deja-vu.

@

~~~*L* Yeha I know…start a chapter end the next the same way...but hey :p

1 - Arigatoo Yohji-kun. Demo…Doushite? = Thank you, Yohji. But…why?


	3. Chapter 2

Here is some plot development for all of those that asked for it :p. This is where the "supernatural" aspects of the story actually come in.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The lush green forest of the land was starting to wilt.

That was the first sign. The second sign was the irregular "holes" that were forming between the worlds. It was frightening for those who saw it.

The rest were rather preoccupied with their own troubles.

The new "King" had claimed the land by force, that was causing the forest to die. The overall sadness of the peoples was what was causing all of the bubbles to the '_Hyrst_', or the next place.

The Hyrst has been only theorized about up to this point, but now they were considering fleeing to the unknown land. No one had as of yet – but the result of that would be unknown. Their mages had already discerned that the worlds were linked together; a deep link that went beyond what was natural for most worlds.

Their mages theorized that the two worlds had originally been one, full of magic as well as science. The world was one controlled by those that excelled greatly in both fields, a few men and women that kept the balance by dedicating their lives towards the balance. These were called the Council of Elders. The Elders were 

But paradise didn't last. There started to be feuds between those clans, those that followed the ways of magic and those that followed the ways of science. No one could discern a real reason for this civil war, but the Elders decided to put a stop to it. They pooled all their resources together to sever the worlds apart.

But as the years past the Elders powers have become weaker and weaker. The 'bridges' between the worlds have become broken in some areas, making it possible to move into the next world, often leaving these people have been trapped in the other worlds. This meant that some of the "magics" started to intertwine again. 

Unferth began to take advantage of this new information. Having been born a high level mage he easily gained access to the "prisoners" over the years and he began to catalogue all the information he could concerning science and this "mysterious art". Once he had finished he had developed a way to get rid of the Queen, damning the world around them to a mysterious malady that was destroying their world.

This is where the world is at present.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Glys sat, leaning against one of the trees. He paused as he recounted the last few sentences and slowly put the parchment down. His long white-blonde hair was loosely bound at the nape of his neck contrasting his robes, which were the traditional blue-green of the foreseers apprentices. His cyan eyes were lost for a few moments but then he sat, staring down at the crystal in his hand and glanced back at the parchment his master had given him. He was one of the few apprentices who still had lease to practice their art, possibly because his Gift was so strong if he tried to ignore it the cursed thing would more then likely implode his skull.

The luck of the seven for him. Fat luck it granted him. He grunted, he was the seventh son of the seventh daughter, given the Gifts of foresight and offensive mage craft.  It was enough to make him sick. All this siblings were already done with their apprenticeships and out doing what he should be doing. They were helping the people of Gaia – those that needed to be assisted in a time where simple thoughts could be taken as a form of heresy. 

Glys sighed again, thinking of the death toll. There had already been over 50 deaths, half of those were of upper level mages who were in positions that were needed for the realm to even make a pretense of existence. And the one in the future was precarious. It looked like, in one possibility there was only four or five, whilst in the other one there would be almost a complete genocide made of the world.

Unfortunately all he could make out was that the possibilities were in flux and that it was all dependent on exactly where _he_ was three days hence. He also couldn't tell which eventuality would bring his Queen back to him.

Jayfa was the only person who would be able to restore the world to order. If any of the others tried…there would be great travesty. Unfortunately for them, Unferth had all but killed her then he had hidden her somewhere, using the combination magics to conceal her whereabouts.

Glys sighed again, causing his hair to move, revealing his slightly pointed ears. There was a prophesy that existed – one that had been past down for generations. The prophesy claimed the saviors would have '…rounded ears; come in the guise of pilgrims and be covered in black'. It had been perplexing them for some time, because these saviors were obviously from Hryst. 

The four were to come in their "greatest need" and then fight their "greatest foes". It was, without a doubt, a horrible massacre of the traditional "fairy tale" even for their world. But…there was a hope that it would happen and soon. Maybe their world would become better…because if it didn't…

He didn't bother to finish that thought.

'_Glys you lazy fop!'_ The mindvoice screamed in his ear and he jumped up, startled. He looked up to see Hyl staring down at him from one of the upper towers. The other boy was laughing at the actions he had caused in his friend and his black eyes were lit up in amusement. His silvery hair gleamed iridescently in the half light of the library and Glys found himself moving towards him without conscious consent.

'_Stay out of my mind, hmm Hyl?'_ he "spoke" forcibly but the other boy just continued to laugh at him.

'_Get up here, you lazy fop_' Hyl repeated. '_The 'master' is asking for you and if you don't turn up he'll grill you for hours about the supposed vision you must have had. If he does that you'll be irritable and waspish for too long._'

Glys shook his head and moved towards the tower.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Yohji shook his head and moved towards the chibi before he knew what he was doing. It had become a pattern for him for the last few days but he knew that time was running out. It was an odd sensation, but he was used to following hunches so he just ignored it. 

He did know that if Omi didn't figure out where they were supposed to be soon then they might as well give up this mission – they would find themselves lost and clueless on where to go. The boy was the only one with the expertise but he was the most vulnerable. Yohji had a suspicion that if they were to find themselves in that situation it would be him that would be the first to fall…along with everyone else.

"Ohayoo Yohji-kun!" Omi called as he came down the landing, turning away from his screen only for a second. The boy still looked pale but he was more organized now. He was starting to sound a little…worn though. 

The boy looked up at him briefly.

"I think I found something, Yohji-kun…Demo…I'm not quite sure what it is."

Yohji nodded. "I'll get the others…"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

I'm not exactly boycotting ff.net – but I am hosting a lot my stuff on Forsaken's site http://www.theforsakenwk.com/Index.html - check it out :p

Gomen – I am sorry it's so short but I've been sick lately…This is Nyquil induced so I am sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

Omi looked at his teammates, consternation written on his features. His skin was pale, and there was a light sheen of sweat on his brow. The others waited patiently as he laid the information on the table in front of him. His hands were shaking lightly, and the small boy urged them to still. His face was starting to look gaunt, a sign of the fact that the boy had been eating little in the past few weeks.

 "This," Omi started hesitantly. "Is what I've found." He pointed at the map of Japan that he had laid down in front of them. There were odd red squiggles covering most of the major cities, and some even centralized over old Shinto shrines in the wilderness of their country. "Right now, this is what Japan looks like. This started, just at the time the illnesses developed. Usually these," He pointed at the squiggles, "are few and far between."

"What are they?" Ken asked, confusion written in his eyes. 

Omi sighed. "No one knows. They seem to be acting like some sort of weird radio waves, but no one can tell where they are coming from. They seem to centralize in the cities, picking systematically which to next target. They _seem_ to be what's causing the illness but we can't tell. And the plague that's hit Japan isn't like anything else we've ever seen. The symptoms change in each person, and most of them seem to be mental and are very hard to trace. The entirety of the problem is that the disease isn't discovered until it is too late, often times it may come with the physical symptoms of a cold, demo…" He stopped, shaking his head. He yawned once then looked back at them. "Gomen nasai minna-kun. I'm a little tired. So…ummm….th' only oth'r thing could…"

The other three men of Weiss looked at their normally articulate teammate in perplexity. They had, until this point, been looking at the papers Omi had set out, only half listening as the boy talked about the illness. This was "mission mode" for them, the only thing they needed were concrete answers… however hard it may seem to find them.

Now, however, they looked up. The boy was yawning and rubbing at his eyes in irritation. He wobbled slightly, and then he tipped forward, his body limp. Yohji yelped in surprised and grabbed him before Omi had a chance to actually injure himself. He picked up the boy and looked down at him. Omi was out cold, sleeping and muttering in his arms as he tried to find a comfortable position standing up.

Aya and Ken appeared beside him, their eyes showing their concern. Ken picked Omi up from Yohji's weak grasp and carried him to the couch, putting a blanket on top of him haphazardly.

Aya tapped Yohji on the shoulder lightly to get his attention. "How long?" the redhead hissed, keeping his eyes focused on Ken, lest the younger man hear.

Yohji jumped, turning to Aya. "What…What do you mean?"

Aya stared at Yohji, his eyes cold. "How long has he been sick?" The voice was flat, low and sibilant. Aya moved towards the older man, his anger even more obvious now that Yohji was closer.

Yohji jumped back a little, leaning against the wall. He seemed to deflate as he looked over to where Ken was fussing over their youngest member. "He's been like that for the past week.  I didn't know what it was at first and then… well I did all I could. Aya, I can't take care of anyone, and I wasn't sure if _was_ the plague or not. When it finally came out…well." He shrugged, emerald eyes downcast.

Aya walked away, moving back towards the research laid out on the table.

* * * * *

An hour later Omi still had yet to regain consciousness. Yohji hovered nearby the younger blonde, trying to keep the worry out of his face. Aya and Ken had been diligently researching for the time that had passed.

"There." Aya's voice relatively growled through the silence. "Three nights hence we have to be ready."

"Aya…" Yohji started hesitantly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Aya shook his head, eartails lashing around his face. "The radio waves congregate for one moment in every town, always in the same place. We have to be there – we can get information that way."

Yohji nodded, not really understanding. "But…why?" he finally asked.

"They're nodes Yohji-kun…" Omi's weak reply came, he was struggling to get into a sitting position and Yohji leaned down to help him. "This is only a theory though…" The boy whispered it, his face wan. 

Aya nodded. "It works. But we'll have to be there. We don't know what we're going to have to deal with here."

Ken stood up swiftly, looking a bit disoriented. He looked at them all, grinned a little to himself then hurried up the stairs. The three remaining looked after him, shock on their faces. Aya's eyes narrowed and he ran after the younger man.

"Yohji-kun…what's going on?" The blonde looked after their teammates in concern.

Yohji shook his head. "I don't know bishounen. I really don't know."

* * * * *

Ken smiled when he heard Aya following him. He was always game for a chance at cat and mouse with the leader of their group. The redhead had long since become an obsession of his. The man was an enigma, and often Ken found himself wondering why he was wasting so much of his time on his attraction to the "man of ice".

He heard Aya coming a giggled a little. At another time he would have wondered at his actions but right now all he could think of was how much fun he could have. He ducked down the corridor to their bedrooms and ran, quite literally, into Aya.*

He fell to the ground, confusion evident on his features. He then giggled a bit more, not quite sure why. This was more fun…he didn't even have to hide…he was just – caught.

"Ken. How. Long. Have. You. Been. Sick?" Aya's voice held promise of a demise far worse then death if he didn't answer. Ken paused, trying to rack his brain for an answer. He had gotten a cold somewhere along the way…just after Omi got sick but he wasn't sure. Since then he had become increasingly disoriented and…he didn't know what else.

"Umm…jusht…after Omi got sick I think…" Ken corrected the slur, automatically trying to pretend it didn't happen. Aya glanced at him, his face showing nothing.

"Come here." Aya commanded, his voice harsh. Ken flinched, and started to move away, but a hand caught his arm. The older man laid a hand on the brunette's forehead, gasping after he took his hand back. Ken's skin had been warm, but what was perhaps worse was the way the younger mans' eyes looked. Aya had only once seen Ken in this condition before, and it had been long, long ago. If he hadn't known better he would have assumed that Ken was drunk…

"This….is not good." Aya murmured. Ken laughed a bit at the expression on their leaders face, but shut up quickly when Aya glared at him again.

"Ken, we have to go see Omi for a bit ok?" He talked slowly, trying to make sure the boy heard him properly. Ken was reacting much faster to his "illness", much as Omi was, which meant that the "waves" must be getting stronger in Tokyo. Omi's calculations may have been wrong. 

The boy looked up at him, the flush very evident now. He laughed a little, trying to get up and landing right back down on the floor. Aya groaned and bent to help the brunette up, managing to half haul, half drag the man up Aya continued down to the mission room. 

Yohji glanced up when the two came in, astonishment on his face. Yohji was a chronic drunk and knew what being plastered looked like; he had hoped to never see that on Ken. The athlete didn't drink, preferring to keep his body "healthy" and thus any forms of stimulants were never used…unless he had a painkiller forced on him, he wouldn't even take Tylenol. 

"Kudoh, he isn't very light. Help me with him dammit." Aya said, flashing his teeth in a snarl.

Yohji moved away from the again sleeping boy and grabbed Ken's other arm. Their next youngest member was faring no better then Omi. Ken giggled and babbled inanely about something only he could tell, the slur now dreadfully evident in his voice. He hiccupped every so often, and Yohji realized why Aya was having such a difficult time in handling Ken.

The man was acting inebriated, but there was no way he was actually drunk. He could still, quite easily, kill someone in this condition, nothing pulled. He was just dizzy. He was drunk with all the lack of concentration and steadiness but not in power and speed. Which meant he wasn't likely to pass out anytime soon. If they wanted to keep him here they might have to tie him up to keep him quiet.

Aya grunted as Ken kicked him accidentally and then Aya suddenly disappeared out from under Ken's arm, leaving the younger man to fall and Yohji to bear Ken's considerable weight. Ken smiled once more, and dropped down to the carpet, babbling once more to himself.

Yohji shrugged and moved towards Aya. "Aya…what's going on?" he asked the question again, his voice lost sounding to his own ears. 

There was a long pause before Aya finally began to answer his question.

"They've developed it." 

"Developed what?" Yohji asked.

Aya gave him a level stare. "The plague. They seemed to have developed some of the really obscure reactions though for some reason." The redhead touched Omi's forehead gently, almost paternally, and sighed. From what I can tell from Omi's research the symptoms only get worse until the patient is driven into a comatose state…and then they slowly…" he shook his head, sadly. "They slowly die. Stupid really…assassins dying from a cold."

Yohji's eyes widened and he looked over their teammates. "Iie…" He muttered, his mouth dry. "I am not going to let them die like this…"

Aya nodded. "Neither am I. We have to get to that checkpoint…in the next few hours. If Omi's right then…we'll have to hurry."

* * * * *

Getting into the car was more trouble then the two had first thought. They had to carry Omi to the car, along with all the boys' various equipment. Ken was developing a tendency to drape himself over anything that moved and looked relatively male in the general vicinity – which was quite a shock to the elder two. They deposited Ken in the back of Aya's car, and they headed off.

The place that Omi's research had pointed to was one of the various abandoned warehouses on the north side of the city. The drive itself was easily enough made, and the group walked towards the building, finding the doorway easily enough.

The warehouse was a uniform dull gray, with graffiti sporadically placed on the walls. The windows of the building were high up, and mostly smashed. There was a great deal of debris lying around the base of the building.

It was a fairly desolate image.

Omi had woken up a little bit, but the boy still gazed around sleepily, leaning heavily on Yohji. The playboy himself tried to cuddle the boy closer to him, possibly to keep him warm while he was only wearing his mission clothes.

Night had fallen before they had reached their destination and the air was rapidly cooling off. The four members of Weiss looked at each other before heading into the building, towards the source of the disturbance….

* * * * *

Glys stared at his master in confusion. The old man looked at him, his eyes dancing through the strands of their worlds' future like a kitten with a ball of yarn. The future was too twisted even for Glys to see without extreme training, and even though the old man knew what should happen he couldn't say how or why. All he knew was that his actions in this would be done as soon as the boy took the letter he was given and went away.

The young apprentice looked at the proffered letter and shook his head. "Master, I'm of more use here. I need to be able to learn so I can serve better… Send one of the younger apprentices. It's just a letter. It won't take that long to get it across the forest."

The old man shook his head, his rheumy eyes darkened by too long of a time on their plane. His power had long ago eaten up his life, and with its' lack of control right now, it required more and more power to fuel it. He forced the package on his youngest, and brightest, protégé.

"Glys…you are needed far more then you think. Go now. There is a bag already prepared for you."

The young man shook his head and wordlessly grabbed the letter out of the mans hands. He took the bag that was left by the hearth for him and almost ran out of the building that had been his home for more then half of his short life. 

Once out of view of the castle he slowed to a walk, his eyes showing his ire. Delivering letters was below him; he was about to become a master in his own right – he shouldn't be forced into the role of a much younger apprentice. Still grumbling, he didn't notice the warning signs until it was much, much too late.

* * * * *

Ken's outrageous behavior had been dimming the closer they had gotten to the center of the building, and Omi had been able to trudge generally on his own for the better part of the last fifteen minutes.

Aya led the way through what now appeared to be a labyrinth of some sort. The building seemed to be open from the outside, but yet there was a literal catacomb hidden throughout this cesspit of degraded economy. The building was in good condition, there was no worry of the thing to fall down on their heads any time soon, but it was nearing the time Aya had approximated things for and the redhead was starting to get a trifle nervous.

The men trudged on, poking into rooms unceremoniously at times, trying to get their bearings. Omi seemed of little use as the blonde Japanese was still fairly dazed. Occasionally the boy still needed assistance, but his condition was steadily improving. The others kept their eyes alert, Ken now having lost all traces of any illness whatsoever.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they finally found the "central" room of the whole mess. The room was empty now, but in better times it would most likely have held the various merchandise that was kept in the warehouse, before it was carted off to god knows where in the grand scheme of economy.

The room itself probably looked much different now compared to what it did then. One of the walls was covered in what appeared to be a swirly vortex. The "doorway" looked like a gaping hole, irregularly shaped with arms that wrapped their many hued claws around the concrete. The rest of the room seemed washed with a variety of those colours pulsating around it, though it was blessedly empty.

Omi stopped as soon as they entered the room, his eyes wide as though he was transfixed. He walked forward slowly, like a sleepwalk in a dream, and his body seemed to jerk slightly. He hummed a bit, his eyes finally darkening and closing listening to a melody that was beyond the other threes' grasp.

Yohji grabbed Omi's wrist, trying to keep the youth away from the vortex in the middle of the opposite wall. The boy was not to be deterred; however, and dragged the struggling man with him as he went. Yohji looked at Aya and Ken helplessly and almost laughed a little hysterically when Aya only shrugged.

"This is the answer we need…" Aya whispered, his words oddly loud in the silent room.

Ken looked confused then nodded, following Omi (and Yohji) towards the questionable sanctuary the doorway provided. It was a safe bet that even if the doorway killed him it wouldn't hurt quite so much as dying from some weird form of alcohol poisoning from alcohol he didn't drink. He shook his head, determination showing in his brown eyes+. Ken watched as Omi walked straight into the vortex, his body seeming to distort into thousands of little "Omi-shards" as he went through, then the boy just…disappeared.

The three eldest members of Weiss nodded and headed through simultaneously, hoping their youngest member would be ok when they got to him.

* * * * *

Glys kept going on the path, his mind so caught in the turmoil of his own problems he forgot to shield completely. He almost passed out as the intensity of the magic nearby him caused him to almost blackout. He reached out, towards the strands, trying to find where he was in the timeline, but as had been happening most often lately he found himself blocked.

The boy got up carefully and continued on the path, probing for signs of magic with his mind and keeping an eye carefully on the forest around him. As it was he almost missed the four men that were lying, completely unconscious, in one of the few remaining mushroom circles still alive. 

Glys moved over to them, his brow furred in consternation. The young men were all dressed rather…differently then any from his own land and they seemed to all be rather…pretty for humans. But humans they were, confusing though that may be. Glys shook his head…_ Now what can this mean….?_

* - Yeah BTW – Aya has mad teleporting skills for some reason…just let it go. 

+ - Ken has *brown* eyes as far as I'm concerned….just let it go :p


	5. Chapter 4

Ahh – yes… I should've gotten to this sooner but I didn't. School hit, then essays, then exams and now that's it finally over I found that *all* of my muses had run away from me *pout*.

I was going to write last night but I got dragged to see the 'Two Towers' at around midnight so we didn't get in until around 4 am…but it was worth it!

Anyways – here goes. 

Warning – There is slight shounen-ai WAFF in this chapter :p 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glys moved towards the young men, his eyes distant. The glow of magic was strong around these four and he knew without even considering it that these four would have something to do with the outcome of their land.

He paused when he reached the circle, watching the pale purple of the residual magic signature dissipate. Until that was gone it would be dangerous to walk into the ring. He could be transported to _Hryst_ himself.

It would take over fifteen minutes for it to dissipate so  Glys simply examined the four men from where he sat. He already knew that the four had come from the outworld, their clothing proved that. But why they were all comatose was a mystery in an of itself. The transition between worlds was said to be very disorienting but it had never left anyone incapacitated in prior history. 

He shrugged and continued to search through the possible streams of the future until he heard a groan. He looked up to the sky and realized it had been much longer then he had expected. He must have fallen into a trance somewhere a long the way. He noticed that the first one to wake was the brunette that was closest to him.

"Tell me what truck hit me." The boy complained rubbing his head and slowly moving into a sitting position. Glys moved towards him and coughed slightly, trying to get the young mans' attention. He was rewarded with having what looked like sharp metal blades almost imbedded in his throat from what he had thought to be a defenseless, and highly disoriented, man.

"Who are you?" The brunette grit out, his pretty face contorted into a grimace of anger. Glys looked at him, his eyes showing nothing but fear. He had been given rudimentary weapon and defense instruction, but he had never expected to have to use it! It was considered unseemly for a mage of any ranking to have to defend themselves so it was not part of their education.

"Speak to me dammit!" the boy spat out, his eyes narrowing. Glys noticed a hand come down on the boys' shoulder and the brunette spun, readying to meet the new attacker…or thus Glys assumed. The man who had distracted him had bright red hair, and he looked as if he would fit in any of the lower castes of the sylvan for his looks. He shook his head to the boy and moved towards Glys.

"I'm sorry, Ken's a little hot tempered." The red haired man stated with a smirk. He offered a hand to the white haired apprentice and Glys took it apprehensively, allowing the taller man to lift him to his feet.

"My name is Fujimiya Aya." The red head introduced himself. Glys noticed that the two blondes were slowly waking up, and the younger one looked to be completely confused. "The one that attacked you is Hidaka Ken." 

Hidaka nodded a little and pointed to the other two. "That's Kudoh Yohji, and the youngest is Tsukiyono Omi."

"It's nice to meet you Hidaka, Fujimiya…" Glys strived to get the alien names right, but from the looks on their faces he had obviously botched something up.

"Aa.." Fujimiya said. "We're from Japan so we introduce ourselves family name first. You can call me Aya, him Ken, and these other two Yohji and Omi…"

Glys nodded, a little uncertain. He had read a little on those from _hryst_ and their need for two names had always confused him, and it seemed that these people were bound to confuse him all the more. Japan was a country, he knew that but little else more. He shook his head, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

"So know that you know who we are, why don't you shed some light on what's going on here." The other blonde interrupted his thoughts. Yohji was his name if Glys remembered correctly.

Glys nodded and began to tell them the history of his world and about himself.

* * * * *

"…So that's where our world stands." Glys said when he had finished his tale.

"So you don't know what's happening either?" Omi asked, his voice a little quiet. 

"All I know for certain is that you four are supposed to be here to fix something." Glys shrugged. "And it's going to happen in two days."

Ken looked at him in confusion. "So you're a foreseer right? A powerful one." At Glys' nod he continued. "So that means that you could tell we were coming and were waiting for us?"

Glys shook his head. "I only see possibilities. I have the ability to protect myself and others with my powers, and I could probably blow up an army if I really wanted to, but my foresight is barely under control, and even when I do control the visions sometimes it doesn't make any sense until it's too late for me to do anything about it. It's not the happiest of gifts to have because you're expected to know the future and sort out which ones will most likely happen and which ones won't at all. It's a game of chance most of the time…" Glys shrugged, his blue eyes closing briefly.

"So basically all we have to do is find a way to get your Queen back and all will be well?" Yohji asked.

"I don't know." Glys shrugged. "I'm just an apprentice so I can't "see" very well just yet. I know that something in balance is really wrong right now, and you have to fix it. It's something that only you, as outworlders, can fix but I'm not sure what it is. 

The four assassins looked at each other uncertainly. "Glys," Omi tried. "Can you shed some light on something for us? Back home on earth, or _hryst_ I guess, we have this weird disease that keeps on leaving people comatose but it's got some weird symptoms…"

At Glys' urging he continued to tell the younger boy about the symptoms and the elf's eyes widened at the description. 

"The Illness." Glys whispered. "It has hit people randomly in Gaia for ages, but we had not expected it to go past our borders. The weakening of magics must have let out disease pass through unchecked and it has left here for a larger group. It was considered a questionable honour to get the illness because the life force of those taken were used to keep our world balanced. Because the sylvan don't die we need something to keep our population from overtaking our world. We do not reproduce very often, but for every new child one of the eldest will pass on, often bestowing their magics on their successor. This means that our world is dying much faster then we had previously believed if it is taking human life to sustain itself." 

The youngest member of Weiss looked confused then realized with a start that he understood. There seemed to be a sort of link between himself and this world, he felt that he was slowly being given back the energy that had been taken and it was coming back from the trees and the ground itself. "I… feel it." Omi said. "Aya we have to figure out how to fix this world or our world will be destroyed too. The only reason this hasn't hit other countries is because their "links" aren't working as well as ours. We have to help them or our world is going to end up being a huge battery for the end of this one…"

* * * * *

The deliberations between the five men had taken then many hours. It was long past nightfall when they finally stopped throwing plans around to each other. It had been decided that they would continue on to finish Glys's mission. The older mage might have some advice for them that could be invaluable. Until then they would act as the apprentice's "bodyguards". They really had no choice as how long they stayed in this world – they had to hope that they would at least be able to help their land in the process. 

Omi had quietly walked away from the others during his watch, looking up at the very unfamiliar night sky. He sighed, his boyish face looking troubled. They had what seemed like an impossible task set before them, they had to find something or else not only their world but this one as well would end up being destroyed.

It was odd that they simply accepted the fact that they were in a parallel world so easily, but it wasn't all that surprising considering their line of work. They had all seen much in their short lives, including things that were often not considered to be "normal" or even possible. 

Omi was so lost in though that he didn't even notice someone was behind him until they were right beside him. He grabbed one of his throwing daggers and turned, pointing the tip against the persons skin.

"Whoa bishounen…calm down." Yohji drawled, his hand pushing Omi's to the side. He grinned a little, looking towards the stars himself. "I never took you for a romantic Omittchi."

Omi found himself blushing a little, he turned away self-consciously. "Yohji" He sputtered a little, indignant. 

"Ahh don't worry, I won't tell the others." The smirk came back and Yohji slid behind the younger man and put his arm around the boys' waist. Omi squirmed a little but Yohji wouldn't let him move. "Ach. Omitchi I think not. This is what you get for making me worry. Now I'm not going to let you go."

Omi tired moving a bit more but found it was futile with Yohji being much stronger then he was physically. He actually found himself relaxing into the older mans embrace, but his face had turned a bright crimson red as soon as Yohji had started talking. The older man had continued to talk about inconsequential things and had pulled Omi down into a sitting position with him. They had stayed like that for a long moment, just looking at the stars. ((He he…yeah – enter MORE WAFF!))

"Penny for your thoughts chibi…" Yohji murmured after a while, his free hand idly playing with Omi's hair. 

Omi smiled a little up at the older man. He had noticed that Yohji's dates had stopped coming by lately and he had found himself secretly wishing that his affection for Yohji would be returned, at least slightly. Omi had had a crush on the older man almost since he had met him. He was never quite sure why, Ken would have been a more obvious choice for his affections, since he was much closer in age to him, but Omi had never found either of his other two teammates to be another more then friends. He nuzzled closer to Yohji sighing in contentment. Yohji started a little but didn't comment.

"I was just thinking I should be keeping watch a little better…" Omi said with a yawn. "But I don't really care."

Yohji chuckled. "Why Omi I think I may be rubbing off on you. Tsk, Tsk. And such a bad influence."

Omi giggled a little and promptly fell asleep in Yohji's arms, purring a little in happiness.

Yohji grinned a shook his head. _Never knew Omi actually would do that or I would have tried this a long time ago_. He watched as Aya moved past them, taking over his shift for watch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*ahem* All you Ran/Ken fans (anyone out there?) There will be some waff for you in the next chapter. Again – uber sorry about the lateness but hey – It took me a little while to find a museworthy *cough* event


	6. Chapter 5

I think I've finally decided that trying to force Ran/Ken waff would be almost as much fun as a root canal. I'm thinking the root canal might have been more fun than the Ran/Ken waff

*blinks* Mental image of Ken staring at Aya and turning it into a big FY moment…

Ken: "Oh Aya…"

Aya: "…"

Ken: "Aya!"

Aya: "…"

Ken: "Demo…Aya don't you love me!?"

Aya: "…"

Ken facefaults. "Fine!"

On second though, that might get ugly.

Anyways….

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crawford walked down the dim corridor nonchalantly; ignoring the curious looks the servants were giving him and his entourage. The four members of Schwarz wandered through the hallways as if they owned the "palace" that they currently resided in. Their benefactor, the lord of the world of what had been introduced to them as Gaia had been quite cordial after he had realized that the four members of Schwarz had any intention to try and fix the land they had inadvertently been drawn into. Unfortunately, Crawford's powers had been thrown out of whack as soon as they had landed on the magic imbibed world and thus they had been wandering around somewhat without direction for quite some time.

Schuldich wandered up beside him and grinned languidly. After a few moments of silence he laid a hand on Crawford's shoulder comradely. "Penny for your thoughts oh fearless leader?" 

Crawford shrugged the arm off and looked at the German straight in the eye. "None that really would concern you Schuldich. However, right now I believe that our wonderful liege would like to have a wonderful detailed discussion about _hyrst_ yet again. If you'd like to duck that unpleasant responsibility yet again you may want to divert the man right ahead of us."

Schuldich grinned again, but this time the look was full of barely concealed contempt and cruelty. The redhead closed his eyes briefly and Crawford noted that the servant sent to 'retrieve' them had suddenly ran off in the other direction, consequentially knocking one of the younger maids over in his attempt to rectify whatever he seemed to have forgotten. 

Crawford chuckled then turned behind him. The last two members of Schwarz were following, watching the servants scurry out of their path. Crawford motioned forward to them and the two nodded. They hurried towards the exit and into the forest nearby.

Schwarz had inadvertently found themselves stuck on Gaia when they fell through one of the few portals that appeared on earth. Their leader had found himself at a loss for what to do, his precognitive abilities seemed to have abandoned him the second they fell through that gate. Crawford had quickly discovered that the leader of this godforsaken place had a few problems of his own.

They had quickly dispatched a few of the more vocal protestors. 

Thus allowing them among a privileged few in the new dictatorship amongst the fey. Their biggest concern, other then returning home, was keeping Farfello from destroying every "damned elf" he saw. And staying away from the megalomaniac psycho that had developed a taste for Nagi's "company", much to their youngest members' distaste. The only reason Nagi had not destroyed the king was because he obviously was not the one in power, and to truly get out of the parallel dimension they had to _find_ the man that had the power.

That had left all of them exhausting what little resources they had in a futile search. Schuldich had been unable to tap into anyone except for the lowest servants, everyone else seemed to have very heavy shielding on no matter _where _they went. Crawford was close to ordering Nagi to try and coerce the rather weak minded King to give them the information out of sheer frustration. He knew that ordering the rebellious young man to do that would be futile, and depending on Nagi's mood, might be a suicide attempt.

Which left them hiding in the forest and grasping at straws. They tried to leave the area but every time they had come close to succeeding they had met a rather irate group of the king's guards. The shields against the telepathic powers lifted as they moved farther away from the castle, which granted Crawford the ability to get scraps of foresight and Schuldich to continue to strengthen his shields. 

It was in the middle of one of these adventures that Crawford found familiar faces in his vision.

"Well…" He grinned maliciously, turning to his group. "It seems we'll be having some guests before long. We'll have some kittens to play with."

The rest of Schwarz looked at him, interest shinning of their faces.

* * * * *

The night passed uneventfully in another forest, one very much more ancient then the one that Schwarz had found themselves in.

 Ken woke all of them before dawn, a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkling. If anyone else noticed it, no one commented on it. They all focused on moving forwards in their quest.

"So…where do we go now?" Yohji finally asked, his drawl breaking the silence. 

Glys looked up at the eldest member of Weiss and shook his head a little. "I'll have to reorient myself with the lines, this may take a few moments so please, familiarize yourselves with the area…" 

With that the mage began to pull a few salts out of the pockets of his robes and lay them around him. Omi watched in interest as the other boy began to form a series of complex symbols around him in a circle. The salts glowed briefly as they touched the ground, the blues and purples mixing, as they seemed to melt into the ground. Once he joined the ends together they flashed white for a moment then they simply disappeared. Glys noticed the Japanese boy watching him and looked away quickly.

"So, where do we go?" Ken asked.

Glys turned towards him and nodded towards the north. "The lines lead that way – that's where the letter my master wants needs to go…"

* * * * *

The walk through the forest was very pleasant as the five men followed the path that Glys kept them on.

Glys kept pinning them with questions about their earth, their answers seeming to surprise him as they came. He seemed to think of their earth as a somewhat barbaric land where no one did anything. It was rather unnerving to be on the receiving end of such curiosity and the normally taciturn Aya somehow ended up being their spokesman.

Aya kept shooting death glares to his teammates, but they seemed to be immune to his wrath. He shrugged off one of the questions, but he knew something had to be done.

"So…Glys…Do you know the man we're going to visit?" Aya finally interjected once the boy had stopped to draw in breath.

"Actually…" he smiled a bit, suddenly shy. "I have no clue who we're visiting. We're never told before hand, just given the message and told to "follow the lines" and then…that's it. I felt it was rather demeaning to be given a job that only an apprentice should technically have to do but I guess my master saw something and knew he had to send me…or something. As much as I'd like to believe that I have the abilities that everyone thinks I should have sometimes I wonder…" He grinned, looking back to Aya. "But that doesn't matter ne? We'll just work something else out…"

Aya nodded and continued to answer the questions absently. He was, honestly, confused. Ken and him had never been all that close before, but the brunette had tackled him last night demanding to know exactly what had happened while he'd been "ill". Aya had instantly wished to smooth it over, but Ken had seemed rather…embarrassed by the entire issue.

It was quite perplexing to say the least.

He found his eyes on the brunette's form, confusion evident in his purple eyes. He watched as the younger man pushed Omi around, treating him like a little brother. Yohji was a little ways ahead entering a clearing and Glys seemed to still be discussing the "state" of the world with a rather lost Aya…until they entered the clearing.

He had noticed an odd smell in the air for the last few minutes, but he had been so caught up internally that he had not noticed it…until now.

The clearing was destroyed. What at one time was most likely a very idyllic spot was now covered in layers of charcoal, a small hut in the middle seemed to be the spot most viciously attacked. 

As they entered Glys' blue eyes had turned to an odd shade of gray, looking closer to black then anything else. He gave a strangled cry of alarm and tore past the four bewildered men. Omi rushed after him, trying to grab onto him. Yohji tried to call a warning to the younger men, but he was too late.

A kekkai flew up around the two and the remaining men cried out in alarm. It went from clear to opaque in a few seconds and Ken rushed forwards, trying to strike at the shield with his bugnuks only to be thrown off his feet as soon as his gloved hand touched it.

Aya's eyes widened and he hurried towards his fallen comrade. He checked the brunette for injuries after seeing his brown eyes open. "Are you ok?" He finally asked.

Ken nodded and tried to get up. Aya shook his head, pushing him down. "We'll have to wait for them to get out…we can't fight magic."

Ken nodded tiredly and shook his head. He was feeling very tired suddenly and he found himself moving towards the redhead before finally collapsing.

* * * * *

Omi grabbed the other blonde by his waist and almost screamed when he felt electricity run through his body at the contact. He did not break his hold on the other boy, though, and he found Glys finally sagging against him in defeat after a moment.

Finally Omi turned the boy towards him and smiled gently. "What's wrong?" 

Glys pointed upwards and Omi groaned. They were trapped…by a kekkai that was most definitely not a fun idea.

"Can you break it?" Omi finally asked. Glys shook his head, his eyes dead looking.

"Glys…" Omi finally said after a moment, his own blue eyes lost. Glys' eyes were a dark shade of black now, with streaks of white randomly crossing his irises. Omi tried to retreat to find himself tripping over the walls of the hut. He fell right onto a pile of char and Omi gulped nervously, turning his head.

Stifling his gag reflex Omi jumped up and ran out of the remains of the one room hut. Leaving the charred body behind. He found Glys sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest. Glys' long white blond hair was pooled around him on the ground and the tears from his eyes were falling like hail. He was keening softly and Omi grimaced and walked towards him.

Omi was shocked to find the boy's body to be freezing to the touch as he tried to get the other boy's attention. He finally resorted to the only thing he could do.

He slapped Glys…then ran. He knew that Glys was a mage, but that could mean any number of things, not all of which would end up in his death.

Glys looked up with a start and the tears in his eyes began to look more normal as his eyes became saner. He jumped up and grabbed Omi, pulling him in for a hug and Omi tried to comfort the boy as best he could. 

"What's wrong…?" Omi finally asked, his blue eyes searching Glys' gray.

Glys looked over towards the wreckage, his face filled with deep sadness. "I knew that man… I didn't think my master had kept in touch but I guess his power was stronger then I thought…" He grinned a little, melancholy making his already beautiful features look ethereal.

"Who was he…" Omi asked after a moment.

"My father." Glys answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Any comments would be greatly appreciated! I'd like to know what you guys think of Glys…if he's too much of…well anything – I'll try to fix him!

Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed for the last couple of chapters – Faeriesinger. Miori, Rei, and Lilyblue!


End file.
